Persephone Jackson, that sea is full of monsters along with a Titan
by ihearthellokitty
Summary: Luke has left camp. But now, Persephone is going on her on her own quest. Will she find Luke and now join him? Or stay by Percy's side? Titans curse will be written into this book as well. Book 1- /s/9709398/1/Persephone-Jackson-year-one
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the couch, in my birth mothers apartment. I was adopted but last year, well two years technically, I met my father, mother and half brother/cousin. Now here I was, fifteen, sitting with my birth mum, brother and my adoptive family. With two lawyers. See, I was raised in England, my birth mum gave me up for my own good. But now, she was getting me back.  
"Are you sure about this, peri?" My younger brother, by three years (however he was thirteen), Percy asked. I nodded.  
"Of course, I am. I want to be with you and mum." I ruffled his hair. my older brother, by adoption, Callum looked at me, sadness in his eyes. The adults soon finished the paper work.  
"Right, Persephone, you are now legally living with your birth mother, Sally." I nodded and smiled.  
"Brilliant." I grinned, Percy smiled as did my mum. But my former adoptive family looked at me, sadly.  
"I'll see you, around, I guess, Ef." Callum hugged me, I hugged him back.  
"I'll miss you." I mumbled. He nodded before my par- Clara and Matthew gestured to the door and my former nineteen year old adoptive brother followed, everyone, apart from Percy, my mum and myself, left. I sighed softly and looked down, in the past year, since I found out I was a Demi god, I'd change. First, I was paler, my eyes where darker and my hair longer, darker, and always covered my eyes. Second, my accent grew thicker, meaning I sounded more English. Third, I've my first love and heartbreak. Fourth, I knew my parents and brother/cousin. Fifth, I now dressed darker. And finally, I had spent a year in a casino, meaning I was meant to be a year older and look it. But I didn't. I was fifteen, in mind and so forth, though I was meant to be sixteen. I looked at my mother and smiled.  
"Where's my, er, room then?" I asked softly. My mum nodded, smiling, and lead me to the room, next to Percy's. It was painted a light purple but had photos around, my favourite two being one of my father and mother, when I was born. They looked so happy and young. Then the second being of my former boyfriend, Luke, and I. Luke and I broke up because he turned evil and burnt down my cabin, at camp half blood. He also tried to make me join him. I just couldn't do that though.  
"Who's that boy, honey?" My mother asked, seeing the photo of Luke and I.  
"Luke, er, he was a friend," I sighed and ran a hand thought my hair. My mum gave me the 'do you think I'm that dumb?' Look. I sighed but before I could correct myself, Percy walked in.  
"Why do you have a photo of you and Luke? Still love him?" Percy hated Luke, since Luke tried to poison him at the end of last summer. I glowered at Percy.  
"NO! Luke is a lying, evil, son of a-" mum gave me the 'not another word look'.  
"Hermes." I added quickly, though my hostile tone remained. Percy rolled his eyes and walked to his room. Mum looked at the time, then gasped.  
"Percy, peri, you need to get to school" I rolled my eyes but nodded, grabbing my school bag. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse and a green day shirt. I smiled sightly,Percy and I went to this awesome school, I never remember the name off, where we didn't get graded, teachers wore normal stuff and beanbags where used instead of tables and chairs. I smiled at Percy, mum had got a new apparent after Gabe 'when missing'. I grabbed my sword, that was disguised as a charm bracelet with a sword charm, I only had to tug the sword got it to appear. Then my Gym (PE) kit, that was in my bag, I had black shorts and a black shirt, I refused to wear the school one. It looked like it was chosen hippies and was horrible.

Later at school, when in biology, the fire alarm was released. I raised an eyebrow but walked out. I scanned for Percy, in his gym kit. No luck. I quickly walked to the gym, where the fire was, and made my sword appear.  
"Percy!" I yelled, then saw his friend Tyson, then Percy. But then a dagger, moving on its own. Annabeth, though there was no monsters, anymore anyway. I dragged Percy by the collar out, followed by Annabeth and Tyson.  
"What did you do, this time?" I sighed, as Annabeth took off her hat. Percy explained everything. I sighed softly again. Typical.

Soon, after a bumpy journey by the three sisters cab we where at camp, but something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Declaimer. I only own Persephone.  
Hi! This is the second story in my series. If you haven't read book one the link is here-  
s/9709398/1/Persephone-Jackson-year-one  
So did everyone like the start. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle mini war, between two bronze Colchis bulls. Then I saw the tree, Thalia's three, wilting. I suddenly felt something, something I've never felt. I knew it was dying. However, my father told me a few weeks ago I could only feel mortals, immortals and demigods death. So why could I feel this? I don't know why but I was close to collapsing. I shook my head and got out my sword, soon everyone was trying to defeat these bulls. But soon mostly Tyson (he turned out to be a cyclops, I know. Who would have known?) and Clarissa. My gaze landed on the three, it look like it was dying. Maybe that was what I could feel.

* * *

Soon, after the bulls where gone, I was sitting on Luke's old bed. Luke had added photos of us around it, though we hardly took any, and he carved on the headboard  
'P.H.J 3 L.J.C' I realised that it must have been our initials. So Luke's middle name began with a 'J' if I ever saw him again, I would ask about it.  
"Travis, Conner." I smiled at them and gave them both a bone crushing hug. They chuckled.  
"Hey." Travis and Conner grinned. I sat on Luke's bed, apparently he had ordered Travis and Conner to make no one have it.  
"How's school?" Travis sat by my feet. I shrugged.  
"I don't even understand history. Like why don't you have a monarchy? And which is the thrifty ninety president?" I said, sighing. I got out of my bag a pack of skittles. The strolls eyes went wide, as if they have never saw skittles. I rolled my easy at them before I opened the skittles and put a handful in my mouth. As one of Iris' kids said to me once 'taste the rainbow, goddess' then winked. Camp was getting weirder.  
"Yeah, welcome to America Jackson, confusing as Hera is herself." Travis grinned then took my skittles off me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Not like I was eating, them," I mumbled sarcastically. Travis winked at me, handing Conner the bag.  
"Where's Pollux and Castor?" I asked, after I unpacked my bag. They both shrugged.  
"Hardly seen 'em." I rolled my eyes, taking the skittles off them, and walked to Mr D's cabin. Once at mr D's cabin, I smiled at Pollux, but he just frowned. I frowned back and walked to Percy's cabin.  
"Hey, Perce. Tyson." I nodded towards Tyson. He looked at me, with one blinking brown eye.  
"Peri." He grinned, causing me to crack a small smile. Tyson May be twelve but he was like a four year old.  
"Hey, Percy, you think Zeus will try and kill you again this summer? Or maybe both of us!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He chuckled and hugged me.  
"C'mon. Last time, it was Luke's..." He trailed off awkwardly.  
"Why don't you find Annabeth?" I asked, kissing his forehead, before I walked to the sword fighting arena. I made my sword appear, it was made out of Stygian Iron and was more powerful, in ways, then others swords. I began to train for what seemed like hours, but I tripped slightly and, being my clumsy self, cut my hand on my blade. I heard someone chuckle and turned to glare at them, it was only Percy.  
"Shut up, where's Grover?" I asked, wiping some of the blood on my shirt.  
"H-he's not h-here." I knew he was hiding something.  
"Where is he?" I raised an eyebrow, but he kept quiet and rushed off. He was defiantly hiding something. And I was going to find out.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
So does every like chapter 2. Btw for people who don't know, I update once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was soon offered a quest, to find the golden fleas, to save Thalia's tree, and to find Grover. Though I think, he knew where Grover was. I sighed sitting on my- Luke's- bed. I missed him yes, but my brother was in possible danger. That was more important. I packed myself a bag, clothes, food, some stuff to heal. The usual.  
Before Percy left, I found out where he was going and decided to shadow travel, which I have practiced many a time when I woke up really late for school and missed the bus. I quickly bid everyone a due before I walked to the oracle.  
"Er.. Hey, should I, er, go and find Percy and help him?" What? It was odd taking to a dead woman. Soon spooky green smoke was around me. As well as, this creepy voice.

_The quest for three shall turn to the quest for five. But only four of those chosen will return. The other, joining the army of death. When the other four, and the one they saved, return home. They give the news of the hell about to take place._

And like that, I left, running downstairs. Maybe it wasn't about me, the one joining the 'army of death', well I hope I wasn't. But, having my luck, it would be me. I sighed, lying on the bed. I couldn't deal with this. I just had to make sure Percy was safe. Letting out a final sigh, I finished packing my bag, just adding some things.

Percy left the next day. And I followed soon after, shadow travel. Still the best thing ever. I was hiding in the shadows, near them and heard their conversation.  
"I don't know. The prophecy was really weird." Percy mummered. Annabeth frowned.  
"It probably wasn't that bad." She said softly. I rolled my eyes. Really Annabeth? When had a prophecy been 'not that bad'? I kept in the shadows, making more form around me. I noticed Tyson wrinkle his nose, turning his head in my direction but then he shrugged it off. Bad idea. I sighed then screamed, though it was muffled, as someone put their hand over my mouth and began to tie my hands together. I bit their finger, it seemed like a good idea. He didn't do anything.  
"PERCY! ANNABETH!" I screamed, thrashing in the guys arms, but another guy pushed me against a wall, the tip of his sword against my neck.  
"One more word and you're dead, princess. And our boss wouldn't like that." He snarled. Then he added. "And your daddy wouldn't either, would he death girl?" I let out a soft whimpered, he chuckled darkly then knocked my head against the wall, causing me to black out and probably have a concussion.

When I woke, probably a few days later, I looked around the room. It was scary here, to say the least. Then I saw Luke, my eyes widened and tears soon formed. He looked the same, except now he had a scar.  
"Luke?" I whispered. He turned to me, a evil smile on his face.  
"Luke's not here right now, princess." He smirked, the voice was dark and filled of hate, it wasn't Luke, although he looked like Luke, the voice wasn't his and Luke's eyes were clouded. It had to be Kronos. My grandfather.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
So, I though before Luke became Kronos that Kronos would take over him, only for a few hours a week. So yeah. That's my reasoning for this.


	4. Chapter 4

"K-Kronos?" I stuttered, tears in my eyes. 'Luke' smirked at me.  
"Persephone Jackson, is it? Ah, Luke's thought a lot about you. Daughter of Hades, a year younger then you should be, your brother is son of Poseidon. Hmm anything else?" He said. "Ah, yes. Possibly my grandchild of the prophecy. Not Thalia, the tree. Luke's thought a lot about her too." I knew he was saying this to make me jealous and sadly, it was working.  
"Wh-why should I care? Luke and I broke up."  
"Because neither you, nor Luke, wanted to break up." I glared at Kronos, my hands were bounded, so I couldn't use my sword.  
"That's a lie! Now, let me go! I want to talk to the real Luke, not you Kronos!" This caused him to smirk.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I have plans for you, my princess." He traced my lips with his index finger, making me bit it hardly. He growled, tilting up my head, roughly. He then slapped my across the face, causing me to yelp. I felt the blood rushing to the spot he slapped. I knew it would bruise. "I'll come back later, you better behave." He warned. I nodded weakly. Kronos left, I quietly sobbed, my tears burning the spot Kronos slapped me.

I wasn't sure when I blacked out, but when I woke up, it was the middle of the night and I wasn't sure when I was put in a bed. I looked around the room and my eyes went wide. I saw Luke. But I was scared, what if it was Kronos?  
"L-Luke?" I whispered. He looked up at me, keeping quiet, before he walked to me.  
"Peri." He sat by my feet, I knew it was Luke.  
"Hi." I whispered, my hands now unbounded. I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly, nuzzling my hair.  
"Hi." He chuckled slightly.  
"Where are we?" I asked, sniffling, I felt like crying. This was my Luke, not Luke being taken over by Kronos just Luke. I wiped my eyes.  
"Sea of monsters." He kissed my forehead, sighing as well as gently caressing my bruised cheek. I whimpered softly.  
"Luke, where's Percy? He's on a quest here." Luke frowned, pulling me on to his lap.  
"He, Annabeth, Clarissa and that- that thing, are all safe, I promise."  
"Don't call Tyson a thing! He's Percy's brother and he was his only mate at school!" I pushed him off me.  
"His kind are the reason Thalia is a tree!" I made my sword appear, glaring at him.  
"Don't say such a thing, Luke. Annabeth has moved on from that, so should you!" I yelled, pushing him against the wall. He glared at me.  
"You didn't even know Thalia, you can't say a thing!"  
"I know Tyson. He couldn't hurt a fly!" I yelled, before I could react, Luke pressed his lips against mine. It reminded me a lot of last summer and I dropped my sword, my arms wrapping around his neck. I felt my anger melt away. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I pulled back, smiling. But then I scowled."I'm still mad at you." I mumbled. He chuckled softly.  
"I figured." He kissed my nose, following this, I wrinkled my nose. I sat on the bed.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because you are." He handed me an ice pack. "For your cheek." He kissed my forehead again. I pressed the ice pack against my cheek, hissing in pain. But then I heard something.  
"What was that?" I asked quietly, standing up. Luke tried to stop me but I waked to the sound, seeing Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. I gave Percy the 'run for it' look but it was too late, Luke and some of his minions where there.  
"get them!" Luke yelled. Percy looked panicked, Annabeth looked shocked and Tyson just looked confused.  
"Run!" I yelled, before someone grabbed me from behind, their arms around my waist and one over my mouth. I glared at Luke, to think I was just being to trust him again. Bloody stupid Luke. But then I realised, it must have been Kronos. I listened to Annabeth convocation with 'Luke'. "Annabeth, it's not Luke." I said, muffled though the guys hand. Annabeth glanced at me, confused. "It's Kronos!" I screamed, it was a lot clearer, since the guy removed his hand from my mouth and now had a sword aimed at my stomach. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the underworld _(3rd person):  
Hades glared at his wife, Persephone, who was trying to calm him. They had just gotten news, from Hermes, that his daughter was about to get killed. Not by anyone though, by Kronos in the body of one of Hermes' son's.  
"I will not calm down, dear wife! My only child is about to die!"  
"You have two other children from that whore!" Persephone snapped.  
"Don't say a word about Maria." Hades growled and pushed his wife against his thrown. "She shouldn't have died!"  
"She was a whore! I'm glad she died, I would be more pleased if all your children died!" Persephone screamed. Her and Hades only ever had one child, Melinoe, however mortals had a theory that Melinoe's father was Persephone's father. But in every myth, Persephone was the mother. Of course it was strange, Persephone marrying her uncle but that was by force. The mortals just came up with that myth because Zeus had many a children. Hades glared at her.  
"Be careful what you wish for, wife." Hades spat, before he blended in with the shadows.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone Jackson (not the goddess mentioned here.)  
Do you like it? Please review.  
So did everyone like how Hades and Persephone (goddess) had a mini spat at the end of it? I think that this would have happened a lot for the big three and their immortal wives. Bickering about their mortal children.  
So, what will happen? Will Persephone (peri the demigod one.) be killed? Or will she make a bargain.


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone's POV (1st person again.)

I glanced around at everyone, it was like in the films, where everything was going slow motion, but this wasn't a film. It was real life.  
"D-Don't hurt her!" This was Luke. It wasn't Kronos, his eyes were now clear blue. I rolled my eyes quickly as Luke restrained himself. "Put the three demigods in a cell and that thing with them." One of the minions nodded and then, dragged us to a cramped cell.  
"Ow, yeah tug my hair. Not like I need it." I mumbled sarcastically as one dragged me by my hair. Their was two cells. They put Annabeth in one on her own, then Percy, Tyson and I in one together. Yeah, put the siblings together. Mental eye roll.  
"So, Percy..." I trailed off awkwardly. He probably hated me.  
"Why are you helping Luke?" He snarled. I frowned.  
"I'm not! I was looking for you! Luke found me and well, he's not Luke. He is now but if his eyes go clouded, it's Kronos." I warned. He scoffed.  
"Why should I believe that?"  
"I'm your sister." I replied.  
"Yeah and? You're dating Luke." He said, with disgust.  
"I'm not! I'd much rather date someone like..." I trailed off, I didn't know what to say. I would love to date Luke again. But i wouldn't dare say that. Percy frowned at me then started talking to Tyson. I turned to Annabeth, smiling weakly. "How you holding up?" I asked softly. She shrugged.  
"Been better, you?" I shrugged back.  
"I sorta just snogged my grandfather. So could be better." She smiled weakly at my comment. I smiled at her, then smirked. "I could get out of here. Wanna come? Or stay with idiot and Tyson there."  
"I'll stay. They'll do something stupid, if I leave." I nodded and stood up, in the cramped cell. I rubbed my arms, stretching.  
"You can't shadow travel out of here." A demigod, older then I, chuckled.  
"I need the bathroom." I replied, it was a lie but eh. Worth a shoot. She raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll ask Luke." She replied, in a dreamily voice. She walked away, leaving the keys. Idiot.  
"Percy, get that key." I ordered, my voice demanding slightly. He frowned at me, but used his water abilities to get the key. I heard footsteps, hiding the key in my sock.  
"Lukey, death girl wants to go bathroom." The girl said, I growled, louder then I thought since Annabeth Tyson and Percy turned to me. I could make out Luke and the girl, she looked like an Aphrodite girl, in the flicking light.  
"Don't call me that." Luke snapped, I smiled slightly but quickly wiped my face of emotion. Luke unlocked the cell door, with his key, and let me out. I smirked slightly, grabbing my sword, that appears on my bracelet sorta like what Percy's sword does.  
"Now, two things." I said in a innocent voice, as I pointed my sword at the girl. "First, stop flirting with Luke, actually leave him alone completely. Now get off this boat and jump in the sea. Hopefully dying." I continued, the innocent tone never leaving my voice. I sneakily passed Percy the key. I turned to Luke. "Second, leave me alone, for good. Or I will hurt you." I cut Luke's arm, not so deep but enough to make him bleed. My sword was a charm on my bracelet, as I walked out of the room, leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

Luke's POV

As I watched Peri leave, I glared at Percy. Then felt my blood running down my arm.  
"Keep an eye on them." I ordered, the nearest guard. I walked to my quarters, cleaning the wounded, and wrapped a bandage around it. I forgot that she was brilliant with a sword, why did I have to train her do good? I hissed as I accidentally touched the wound. I didn't have much nectar left, so I wasn't going to waste it. I heard someone knock on the door. "Enter." I called, the girl, Alexis, walked in. She was the granddaughter of Aphrodite, just a descendant, not a true half blood. Though, she looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. She had long radiant blonde hair, pale pink full lips, and chocolate brown eyes. She could speak French, like most children of Aphrodite, and, this shocked me most. Since she's a descendant, she can charm speak.  
"Lukey." She called, innocently. I rolled my eyes, before I turned to face her. I hated her calling me that.  
"What Alexis? And how many times have I told you not to call me that?" I asked, relatively calm.  
"That's her right? The girl who's gonna make him happy?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Yes, that's Persephone. Daughter of Hades, sister of Percy Jackson." She looked confused by this.  
"How?" I rolled my eyes at her.  
"They have the same mortal mother!" I exclaimed, Alexis was really dumb at times. She nodded, but still looked confused. I sighed, dropping the subject, and waved her off. She was going to be useful, one day.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone AND ALEXIS!  
So, do you like this chapter? This is like my 3rd update this week. But I won't update next week because CHRISTMAS! And well, I won't have time. That's why we have three new chapters this week. Review. Please, I don't know if you like it or hate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Peri's POV

I was soon away from the boat, but I saw another boat. This one was old, very old. And I was trying to swim to it, chocking on the water. 'Poseidon, uncle, please help. I'm trying to save Percy, my brother and your son. Please help.' I prayed. Nothing happened. 'Dad, please help, please. I'll be joining the underworld soon if you don't. Please help.' I though, then felt something tug on my leg. I squealed, ingesting more water. I was getting pulled down, the pressure was becoming to much for me. I started thrashing in the water. I saw the thing tugging my legs, that caused me to thrash more. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to clutch on to something.

I must have blacked out at some point because when I woke, I was sipping up water and I saw Annabeth and Percy. No Tyson. I chocked up some more water.  
"Where's... Tyson?" Percy glared at me, frowning.  
"It's all your fault." He snarled. I looked confused. What did I do? "We could have saved Tyson or you on Clarissa's ship! We had to save you, even though your dad could have brought you back, if you died!"  
"Now, listen here, Percy! You chose to save me! You could have chose to save Tyson, but you chose me!" I yelled, my eyes darkling as I spoke.  
"Yeah, because- because..." He trailed off, looking down ashamed. I let out a soft growl and shifted away from him.  
"Where the hades are we going?" I snapped, I noticed Annabeth was being quite. But then I saw, she was asleep.  
"To find Grover." Percy replied, kicking my shin. I glared at him and kicked his shin back. Sibling love here.  
"No sh-" I cut myself off quickly, biting my lip. "No sugar." I continued, sarcastically. "Where is Grover, then?" I raised an eyebrow, frowning.  
"With this cyclops." He replied, I frowned, I had to admit since I was attacked by that cyclops when I first arrived in America, cyclops freaked me out. I frowned, again, as I rubbed my arms, it was rather cold here. Or maybe that was the wind, I couldn't care less. I hugged my jacket close to my chest, as the boat rocked violently.  
"Percy! Make the boat stop!" I yelled , since I nearly fell out.  
"Dad! Help!" Percy yelled, though I had a feeling that Poseidon couldn't help.  
"Please, uncle Poseidon! We need help, like NOW!" I yelled, though it was useless. I let out a small scream as something grabbed my wrist. "Percy! Percy help!" I yelled, but Percy looked preoccupied, trying to control the water. However, soon we landed on a island. Well, this obviously wasn't a trap, note the sarcasm.

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
Hey everyone. I won't update for a while because I'm working on my new watpad story 'the human and the wolf'. So yeah. I'll update when I can. Sorry it's short, but I'm in the middle of son of Neptune as well so I might introduce Hylla.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth woke up, as we landed, Percy and I was on land. He pushed me, so I shoved him and he fell on Annabeth. Both of them blushed dark red, I couldn't help but laugh, although my laugh was lifeless and harsh.  
"Welcome." A girl, around Percy's age, smiled. She had dark skin, hair and eyes. "to C.C's spa and resort." She continued. I nodded in her direction. She smiled at me, as another girl spoke to Annabeth and Percy. "You'll have to come with me." Her tone was so innocent, she probably never had a bad life.  
"Okay, kido." I mumbled, gods I sounded so English at times. I hated it, but eh. It annoyed the- I shouldn't finish that sentence. I looked at the girl and she smiled warmly at me.  
"I'm Reyna." She said, leading me to a room, where they had all hair products. I wrinkled my nose, but nodded.  
"Persephone. But call me Peri." I smiled at her. I rolled my eyes as someone made me sit down. They started working on my hair, complaining that it was full of knots and greasy. I frowned slightly but soon my hair was all done. They moved me to have my make up done, I protested about that a lot. I squeaked softly as someone put foundation on me. "Ew, stop!" I yelled, most of the make up was done, as someone tried to put bright pink lipstick on me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked brighter, as did my face and eyes. Reyan looked at me, upset.  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
"No, it's fine kid, I just don't do girly." I frowned, trying to wiped the make up off.  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
"Daughter of hades," I shrugged. "I don't do people or anything like that.' I shrugged again, wiping off the make up. They lead me to get clothes, but before that could happen I heard a loud convocation.  
"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, her voice breaking.  
"N-no! N-not without P-Peri!" I could tell it pained him to say it.  
"She's on Luke's side! We can't!" Annabeth cut it, trying to drag Percy from a boat, the 'princess Andromeda'.  
"She's still my sister! I can't lose her! I've already lost Tyson!" Percy yelled.  
"Percy! We have to go!" She snapped then tore him away.  
"NO! Annabeth! She's still my sister and she's my cousin! I can't lose her like I've lost Tyson and Grover!"  
"Percy!" I yelled. "Annabeth!" No, this was my dream. But it was actually happening and I had the perfect view. I thrashed, as people tried to hold me back. When I got out of the grip, I ran. "Percy! Percy! No!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. They were leaving. I saw Annabeth and she tried to sat something to Percy. Percy's sea green eyes locked with my sky blue ones, and I saw the pain. He looked as if he wanted to come and get me, but he couldn't control the water.  
"Peri! W-we'll find you. I-I swear on the river Styx!"Percy yelled, before I could reply. They were gone.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
Sorry it's VERY late. But I couldn't remember what chapter bits was in. And I've been busy. Christmas and new year and crap.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the sand, my head in my hands. This was my fault, all my fault. Percy would die, if he couldn't find me. I wiped my eyes, sniffling, then fished around in my pocket, finding a few drachmas. I was going to iris message three people. My birth mum, Percy and camp half blood. I created a rainbow, easily, and threw the first drachma in.  
"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I said 'Sally Jackson' and the address. Slowly she appeared. "Mum?" I asked softy, she jumped then turned to me.  
"Peri! Where are you? How's Percy?"  
"I'm on an island. On a quest. Percy's on one. But we're fine, Percy's just left me. But we're fine mum." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. She frowned, sipping a blue drink. Why did mum and Percy always eat and drink blue stuff?  
"What's wrong, dear?" She asked worriedly.  
"I knew this was gonna happen. I couldn't stop it." I cried, then ended up explaining everything about the quest. Even about snogging 'Luke'.  
"You what with your grandfather, in your exboyfriends body?" That's what she didn't understand? That we snogged? Gods.  
"Snog, mum, it's English for kiss." I shrugged. She sighed but nodded.  
"Can't you shadow travel?" She asked softly. I nodded. "Then use that to get on Percy's or Luke's boat! Or to find Grover!" Why didn't I think of that? I cracked a smile.  
"Thanks mum, I miss you." I said softy.  
"I miss you too, make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid." I nodded, laughing.  
"Tell Annabeth that, mum." The message faded after that. Then I did the ritual again, for Percy. I saw Percy, he was crying and Annabeth had a arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Percy." Annabeth said quietly. I smiled, sniffling.  
"Oi, idiots." I said, Percy shot up and looked at me.  
"Peri! Oh, gods, I'm so so sorry. Are you o-" I cut him off.  
"Mum sends her love, asks if your okay. And said I should take care of you, heard that Annabeth. Take care of the idiot. Now, I can shadow travel to you. Where are you?" I questioned. Percy frowned.  
"I'm not an idiot!" He cried in protest.  
"Are so, baby bro. Now I'm gonna iris message camp. I'll find you, I'll either be with you or at camp. I swear," I said softly. Percy nodded.  
"Okay. But if your not?" He asked, sniffling.  
"Camp or you. O-or, if Luke finds me, with him. But know, I won't go intentionally. Only by force." He nodded.  
"Okay, I love you." He said, wiping his eyes.  
"I love you too, be safe. Don't die." I warned, before the message dissolved. Then, with my final drachma, I repeated the message for the big house. Chiron and Mr D appeared.  
"Persephone." Chiron nodded. I smiled.  
"Chiron, Mr D." Mr D nodded, sipping his diet coke. "So, you've probably heard about what Luke is doing?" I asked. They nodded. "Brilliant. Well update, Annabeth and Percy are okay. They've just left this island, I'm stuck here. Wait! You're not mad I left?" I asked confused.  
"Rather but it was a quest." Mr D said, his voice the kindest I've ever heard it.  
"Right, so, Tyson is missing. Percy and Annabeth think he's dead. But I would be able to feel it, he's not." I assured them. "Oh and I snogged Kronos, in Luke's body. Don't ask, but Kronos is taking over Luke. It's only for a while, but it's happening." I said, they nodded and sighed.  
"I'm going to Olympus." Mr D mused. Chiron nodded.  
"Persephone, be safe, and make the right chose." He said, before I could reply. He made the message go. I rolled my eyes, then looked around. Time to leave, I thought as I saw pirates. I thought about Percy.  
"dad, please, I need to find Percy. Just let me shadow travel to him." I mumbled, then shadow traveled. It was a blur, I was sure I was walking on water at one point, but I landed on a boat. But I didn't know who's. Please don't be Luke's, I prayed to the gods. I squeaked loudly, feeling a hand touch my shoulder, then turned, that's when I saw a super hot guy. He was tanned and had the typical California guy look, that most girls hoped Americans looked like.  
"You okay?" He chuckled, I rolled my eyes quickly.  
"Who are you?" I asked, he grinned at me.  
"Apollo. I'm your cousin."  
"Never." I mumbled sarcastically. He smiled and sat me in his car.  
"So, your hades daughter? I preferred Thalia, Zeus' daughter." I growled lowly.  
"Who is Thalia!?" I snarled. Apollo chuckled.  
"In time, kido." He ruffled my hair. I glared at him, fixing my hair. "So, Persephone, your future seems good." He mused. Right, god of prophecy.  
"Whatever, why am I here? I need Percy." I whined.  
"Half brother and cousin right?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"What next? You're gonna complained that I snogged and dated Hermes' son?" I raised an eyebrow back, Apollo chuckled.  
"You're alright kid. You old enough to drive?" He questioned.  
"I should be fifteen. But I'm fourteen. It's complicated." I replied, causing him to smirk.  
"Get in the car. Here's an ID." We swapped seats and I jumped as the engine roared, slipping the ID in my pocket.  
"Bloody Americans." I mumbled, if in England I couldn't drive until I'm at least 17. Apollo chuckled.  
"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.  
"you sound American, mate, you look American, you've been here for the past few century's. I'm calling you an American, Apollo." I replied.  
"Geez, I remember you English being nicer." He chuckled and ruffled my hair, as I began to fly/drive.  
"I've been annoyed by to many Americas, while at school, not to mention sorta in the job description of a child of hades to be not as nice." I grinned, he laughed but nodded.  
"Point taken." He turned on the radio, and I drummed my fingers against the wheel. I sighed softly and turned off the radio, hearing an old song. Somehow, after a twenty minute drive, we was at camp.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
So, what will happen at camp? I'm thinking of making the next chapter an overview of the next few days. Then go to Titan's curse but keep it as the same book. And then, peri doesn't go on the quest but stays with Nico and stuff. But that's an idea. Give me a few of your own if you like. Or an opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiron looked at me, frowning.  
"Thanks, Apollo." I smiled at apollo. He winked at me.  
"anytime, kid." He grinned, then walked to his cabin, probably to see his kids.  
"so, Chiron, how much trouble am I in?" I asked quietly. He gave me a stern look.  
"big house." he sighed and began to wheel himself to the big house, since he was in his chair. I heard someone yell something at me and turned, it was Castor. I gave him a 'later' look and continued to walk to the big house. Mr D and this leapod named Simon, I think, both glared at me, their eyes both cold  
"steph." Mr D snarled, as did the leapod, simon. I sat next to him, taking his diet coke off him and taking a large sip. Mr D glared at me but got a new coke, mumbling under his breath 'stupid mortal' or something along those lines. I rolled my eyes but finished the coke. Mr D mumbled a Greek curse under his breath. I rolled my eyes again, frowning. They explained to me everything and that I was grounded. I rolled my eyes and walked to the Hermes cabin, to my bunk. I lay on the bed, sighing. This ought to be terrible.

The next few days was terrible, I kept getting nightmares. They scared me a lot. I kept seeing Luke, talking to a golden coffin. But then I saw Percy and Annabeth and Grover in danger. I was scared, though I told no one about it. I had learnt how dangerous dreams could be for demigods, the hard way. I sat at breakfast, wearing a pair of shorts, boots, and my half camp blood shirt. I gazed at my black pudding, toast and egg, not even eating it. I was drinking monster, that filled me up, and some people said I was thinner since the quest. So, they must be worried.  
"You okay, Peri?" I heard someone ask, it was Beckendorf. I sighed but nodded.  
"Rough few nights." I mumbled. He nodded and walked me out.  
"What in the name of the gods was you eating?" He questioned. I shrugged.  
"Breakfast." I replied. "Black pudding. It's sorta an enquired taste." I added. He chuckled.  
"I'll take your word. So, anything off the guys?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"No, but no ones dead, not even Tyson. Though they think he is, I'm not sure about Grover, it's hard to tell." I sighed, I wasn't going to say a word about my dreams.  
"So, I heard about what happened with you and Luke. Though luck." He said. I sighed.  
"It's fine. He just wanted power more, I guess." I replied and looked down. Beckendorf nodded. We both weren't good with people. I guess that's because, for me, my dad was thrown off Olympus and became bitter, so we kind of are, we being children of hades. And Beckendorf, he was better with machines. Though, I think he had a soft side for a certain child of Aphrodite.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
Does everyone like? I had writers block -.-. I'm thinking of co-writing the rest with my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few day's were boring. But soon Percy, Annabeth, grovner and Clarissa and Tyson were back. Percy hugged me tightly.  
"I thought we lost you." He mumbled. I sighed.  
"Perce." I mumbled, the pervious night Luke had somehow got into camp, no one but I knew. We talked for a while and he convinced me to do something, some thing bad. He had convinced me to join Kronos army. But still be at camp. It was complex. But I knew it was wrong, however I found myself agreeing, I didn't want to. But I had to. We all cached up and The tree was going to be fine.

One night, maybe two or three days later, everyone woke up or was woken, and went to Thalia's tree.  
"Who are you?" Percy and I asked, curiosity. The girl had electric blue eyes and dark hair, that reached her shoulders. She had light freckles on her nose and she looked around my age.  
"Thalia,daughter of Zeus." She answered. Well, three children of the big three at one camp, this obviously wasn't going to back fire. Notice the sarcasm. Chiron took me aide.  
"Peri, the grate prophecy, it has a higher chance of being about Thalia, her sixteenth is in December. But your's is next year, but only a month after Thalia's." He said, I frowned.  
"So, I may have just over a year to live?" He nodded. I sighed and fiddled with my camp half blood neckless, that had two beads on now, they added the trident bead on. "I don't want to know the prophecy." I said. He sighed but nodded.  
"As you wish." He mumbled, then walked to Thalia.

The rest of the summer continued as normal. We got our next bead, that the golden fleas. So I had three, Percy had two and Annabeth had like six. Thalia and I became good friends, we had similar taste in music and stuff. But Annabeth noticed that I was nothing like any child of the big three before. Normally, we all have certain characteristics. But apparently,I shared none. Like how Annabeth knew that Percy would have been fine, since Thalia would have done something similar. It was confusing. But eh, on the last day. Mum picked us up and automatically gave us both bone chorusing hugs, saying how worried she was. She asked if anything bad happened, Percy answered that. I knew I would end up saying I betrayed them, they couldn't know. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
That's the end of sea of monsters. But I'm continuing with titans curse, in this book because I'm lazy and I think it will flow better. So, who saw the end coming?


	11. Part 2- chapter 1

Persephone Jackson sea of monsters and that Titan (part 2)

Percy and I went back to a new school, this one was good. But by Christmas break, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and I had to go on a quest. I didn't have to, but it seemed cool. I grabbed my backpack, ignoring Annabeth, Thalia, Percy and mum. Before we went, I had gotten into a fight, with some random girl. She was picking on me, by calling me a stupid English goth, who's almost as dumb as her younger brother. I broke her wrist and nose. Mum wasn't impressed and I got expelled, new record. I just didn't tell mum yet, though she knew only of the fight because I had a black eye and a busted lip and school phone, but we had to go before she could heard about my expulsion.

"Bye mum, I need to iris message someone." That someone was Luke.  
"Oh, Peri, you're always iris messaging someone. Is it Mr D's son, Pollux isn't it?" I growled, Percy had told mum I spent time with Pollux and he had a crush on me. But I didn't like him, like that.  
"No, mum. I'm iris messaging Travis and Connor." I lied. She frowned, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth smirked. Of course, they all loved annoying me. When they were bidding mum farewell I iris messaged Luke.  
"Hi." I said softly, smiling weakly as I saw him.  
"Hi." He smiled, not a wicked smile. His old Luke smile, this wasn't Kronos.  
"I miss you, I'm just coming to get two new half bloods. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy are here, so we need to be quick."  
"Okay, well at camp, the Aphrodite head consoler will help you. I miss you too." He said softly. I was going to respond, but I saw Percy. I quickly ended the message. I walked to him and ran a hand though my hair.  
"What are these kids called?" I questioned.  
"I don't know, Grover didn't say." He answered. I sighed but nodded. I fiddled with my camp half blood neckless and my sword charm that was on there. It was originally on a bracelet, but someone stole my bracelet and the charm appeared on my neckless.  
"Brilliant." I rolled my eyes.  
"Want some nectar?" He asked, seeing my eye and lip. I shook my head, biting my lip. Bad idea. I gasped in pain.  
"I'm fine, Percy." I said, then walked into the school. It was a dance. So, if I was two demigods where would I be? Thalia looked around, having a similar idea. While Percy and Annabeth danced awkwardly. I wolf whistled, earning two glares. I saw two kids in the corner, they looked so familiar. I walked to them and smiled.  
"Hi!" I said brightly, the boy, younger then the girl, looked at me and smiled.  
"Persephone!" He grinned. I frowned slightly, then it clicked. The casino.  
"Nico." I smiled. Then looked at the girl, Bianca. "Bianca right?" She nodded.  
"Why are you here?" She questioned.  
"Looking for two-" I stopped myself quickly. I saw a teacher looking at them, but then at Thalia, then Percy and Annabeth. Now, my teacher tried to kill my adoptive family once and Percy's teacher was vaporised by him. So, us jackson kids know when a teacher is a monster. I bit my lip, bad idea! Ow! "Bloody hell!" I frowned. I gave Percy a 'found-them.-let's-leave-monster!' Look. Percy, understanding my look, told Annabeth, Thalia and Grover, while I took Nico and Bianca outside. Soon, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia followed, but also did the creepy teacher. I frowned and got out my sword. Well, this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.

So, this is part 2. I haven't read the titans curse in ages. So thats why i left it like that :)


	12. Part 2- chapter 2

The teacher glared at Nico and Bianca, then tried to attack Percy. I frowned and thought back to six months ago, I could get Apollo! I saw Percy get knocked down, as Thalia and Annabeth tried to attack the teacher, who turned into a manticore! I saw Bianca panicking, while Nico looked amazed. I tuned to them, Bianca was only what? 14? Nico should be panicking!  
"You two, go hide!" I hissed, my hair falling over my eyes.  
"Why?! What is that?!" Bianca asked, scared. I rolled my eyes.  
"That's a thingy! Now, my brother and friends are gonna make it go. But I'm gonna get my friend." I said calmly, then walked into the more wooded area, but I shadow traveled to the Empire State Building. "600th floor please." I said quickly, before the man could object, I got in the elevator. I went to the 600th floor and to Olympus. I didn't have time to look at it's beauty, because I ran to were all the gods were having a meeting. Zeus glared at me.  
"What do you want, child?" He asked.  
"Hi, er, I need Apollo, like now." I panted, damn shadow traveling!  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, I noticed Apollo on his iPod. I rolled my eyes.  
"Let see, uncle Zeusy." I started, my voice all innocent. "Your daughter is gonna get killed again if you don't send help. And my baby brother will, so I need Apollo!" I yelled, the gods stared at me shocked and Apollo took out his earbuds.  
"Oh, hey, Peri." He said, completely oblivious to the fact I yelled at Zeus.  
"Needed, now, I can't shadow travel all of them. Now come on!" Apollo chuckled and got his car keys.  
"Who is your godly parent?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Your mum." I said, i had to say it. Some of the gods and goddess who knew more about modern land went 'woahhhh' and 'ooooh'. Zeus frowned, lighting spread across the sky.  
"In all seriousness girl." He snarled.  
"Your brother." He frowned.  
"Last warning." He thought I was joking.  
"I'm serious, my dad is Hades." I frowned. Zeus looked angered and most of the Olympians left.  
"He broke the oath!" He screamed, thunder and lightening in the air.  
"Wow, ow." I mumbled. "Poseidon broke it, as did you," I informed him. He glared at me and without a word, made me leave. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Apollo. I told him the place and we went.

When we arrived, I saw Bianca with some teenager girls and everyone was there. I nodded and smiled at Percy, who looked pale. Wait where was Annabeth? Crap!  
"Okay, annoying cousins, Grover, and Percy, get into the car. I'll explain, Apollo won't rape you. Er, I'll ask about Annabeth later" I grinned, they rolled their eyes. Thalia got into the front and I was made to sit right up close to Percy. Brilliant. Sarcasm must be noted.  
"Why can't you shadow travel?" He grumbled and elbowed me.  
"Because I've done that today and if I do it again, I'll collapse. Dad hasn't taught it me properly." I elbowed him back, then turned to Nico. He grinned at me.  
"This is soooo cool! Who's your dad? And is Annabeth Percy's girlfriend?" He questioned.  
"Annabeth is not my girlfriend!" Percy snapped, I frowned and awkwardly swapped seats with him.  
"My dad is hades. Annabeth isn't Percy's girlfriend." I ruffled Nico's hair, then heard Apollo suggest Thalia should drive. I rolled my eyes, gods daughter of Zeus flighing? Surprised Zeus hasn't even attacked the car, since the daughter and son of his brothers are in the sky. Now, even though Thalia's my friend and cousin I had to admit, I was fearing from my life when she was driving.

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone  
The next chapter will be Thalia's driving. So for this part of the book, I was thinking peri doesn't go on a quest but she stays with Nico, so when he gets claimed, how they find out about everything. Ect. Because eight on a quest, more then two will die.


	13. Part2- chapter 3

As Thalia drove, most of us were screaming.  
"Thalia! Slow bloody down!" I yelled, Apollo chuckled but then screamed as we nearly crashed. "THALIA! SLOW DOWN!" I screamed, along with Percy.  
"I-I- ah!" Thalia screamed, her face as white as a ghost, I should know, and her eyes wide. We almost crashed FIVE times, but eventually we arrived at camp. I glared at Thalia, then, since we still had our bags, grabbed my bags and walked to the Hermes cabin. I glared at the person who was on my bed.  
"Get off my bed." I snarled, they glared at me.  
"Why should I?"  
"I've been here for nearly four years. Get off! that's my bed!" I snapped, the guy had one eye, but wore a patch, and had an evil expression.  
"Yeah and? Your father is Hermes, or your unclaimed." He snapped back. I glared at him and felt someone hold me back. I let out a cold, harsh laugh.  
"I am daughter of the god of the underworld." I said harshly. "Don't say my father is Hermes or that I'm unclaimed!" I yelled, a dark shadow forming around the guy. Someone pulled me outside and I trashed in their arms.  
"Whoa, calm it." Travis said softly. I glared at him and continued to trash in his arm.  
"Let me hurt that cocky idiot!" I yelled and tried to hit Travis. Travis sighed and picked me up, fireman style, carrying me to the big house.  
"She's fighting with the new guy." He told everyone.  
"He was on my bed!" I yelled and thrashed in his arms. I saw Percy sigh, yeah deal with it bro. "Now, let me down!" I yelled, Travis dropped me on the couch.  
"You had a fight because some guy was on your bed?" Percy raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.  
"I'm cabinless! Unless you fancy sharing a cabin with your sister, stop bloody complaining, Percy." He rolled his eyes and shoved me, I shoved him back. He tired to punch me, so I glared at him and pushed him off the couch.  
"What the fu-" he started but my glare became worse, so he stopped his sentence.  
"Don't even think about using that language, Percy." I warned.  
"What?! You use it all the time!" He argued.  
"And? I'm English, we swear, a lot." I replied. He shoved me, pulling me down so I was on the floor. I laughed lightly. Before Percy could reply, Chiron suggested Capture the Flag, against the hunters. My face paled. No, everything bad happens to me when we play that! "I'm not playing, Chiron. I'll be in a coma or something." I frowned. Chiron sighed but nodded.  
"Very well, child. Why don't you show, young Nico, around?" I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, c'mon, Nico." I grabbed his arm gently and walked to the cabins.  
"Which gods are these cabins for?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
"The twelve Olympians. But Hera and Artemis are just honorary. And the Hermes cabin is for children of Hermes, unclaimed campers like you, children of minor gods, like children of the goddess Nike, and then for me. My dad can't have a cabin." I explained.  
"why doesn't you dad have a cabin? Is he a minor god?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"He's an outcast to the Olympians." I replied and smiled at him. Nico nodded slightly and we walked around. We walked to the Hermes cabin and he looked around.  
"Is this where I'll be staying?" He asked.  
"Until your claimed, unless your dad is Hermes or your parent is a minor god or goddess." I ruffled his hair. He nodded and sat on my bed.  
"Why don't you stay in the big house?" He asked. Why don't i? I only stayed here because I wanted to be closer to Luke.  
"It's complicated." I smiled but paled as i saw an iris message come though. NO! I quickly ushered Nico to the sword arena, telling him I'd be a moment.  
"Peri?" Luke asked, frowning.  
"What Luke?! I was almost caught then, by Nico!" I snarled. Luke rolled his eyes.  
"I wanted to see my beautiful girl, problem?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes! Your brothers and sisters coulda been in here!" He sighed but nodded.  
"I just miss you, hon."  
"I miss you too, but that doesn't give you an excuse to iris message me when we haven't planed it." I replied. "Now, I have to leave. I'm going to teach Nico how to use a sword."  
"Who's Nico?" He frowned, jealous much?  
"Nico is a sweet ten year old boy, who's just arrived, and I knew him during my time in the casino." I answered, before I walked to the arena. Nico smiled at me. "Sorry, I just iris messaged my mum." I lied and chose a blade for Nico. Light weight, but powerful. And perfect for his small frame. Though, I knew it wouldn't be his blade for good. I tugged my sword charm, creating my sword, and smiled at Nico.  
"Woah! your sword is so cool!" He smiled.  
"Gift off my father. Now, just try and hurt me." I said softly. Nico bit his lip, nervously, but nodded. He lunged for my stomach, I saw that coming, so I used my sword to move his. "Don't go for obvious moves." I advised. He nodded, then somehow, had his sword aimed at the small of my back. Good move.  
"Then would I just stab you?" He asked. I nodded.  
"You'd win." I kissed his forehead and sipped a bottle of water, humming a green day song. I put my sword away but then heard some yelling. What the hell?

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
So, does everyone like this? I think it's a bit risky this chap.


End file.
